Juegos Nocturnos
by Una0Violinista0en0el0Tejado
Summary: Algunos juegos de los seres nocturnos pueden llegar a muchas más cosas de las que se esperan. Siendo ella quien guie el juego y él quien la guie a ella. SanXMir


_**Placeres de Media Noche**_

No hago juicio ni crítica de los deseos que se desencadenan en mí al encontrarme con una víctima. Los provoco a que se me acerquen haciendo efectivas las estrategias que he modificado para que este espléndido _juego de seducción_ sea mucho más placentero…. Para mí.

A mi lado me ven con unos ojos lujuriosos y un tanto altaneros que cambian súbitamente al descubrir quien tiene el control.

Por ningún motivo soy una cualquiera, no me conformo con cualquier donante de sangre, ya que no me agrada alimentarme sin…"_jugar con mi comida_"…. Me parece muchísimo más placentero descubrir el potencial de quien tengo en frente, que placer pueden darme, como gritan extasiados cuando sus fantasías sexuales han sido hechas realidad y como sus rostros mantienen un sincrético sentimiento de satisfacción, placer, lujuria… dolor y muerte... Eso sí que es saber disfrutar el alimento.

Me gusta frecuentar aquellos lugares apartados, exóticos para algunos y un tanto macabros para otros, sin dejar de ser atrayentes… Esos que en estos años dicen que son "_góticos" _y que hacen memoria a la gloria de mi fascinante "_renacimiento"_, cosa que digo en el sentido histórico y en el sentido de mi nacimiento en _esta vida _, lo cual no lo digo despectivamente, sino que con mucho orgullo. Jamás hubiera tenido una vida así de seguir en la familia que había acogido a la inocente infante que llegó a su puerta con una petición de resguardo. No digo que haya sido una mala experiencia, todo lo contrario, por algo seguí con ellos un tiempo luego de que "_mi Señor" _me transformó en lo que soy, pero hay un momento en que una no se puede estancar por los límites que te impone la sociedad ni tu cuerpo; debía saber más y mi _familia_ no me ayudaba, al contrario de mi Señor que si quería enseñarme todo lo necesario.

Camino al compás de una danza sin melodía que sólo pocos logran discrepar entre las tonalidades que la vida emana; sin embargo, de la vida que yo carezco es de donde creo esos sentimientos que atraen una sed de lujuria que no cualquier mortal puede crear con un simple movimiento de caderas.

Me acerco a la barra del lugar que escogí esta noche. Pido un vino tinto y me giro en mi asiento para comenzar con el ritual que tengo el _agrado _cumplir diariamente.

Es interesante ver la actitud que toma mi _público_ al percatarse que la abertura de mi falda deja ver mis delicadas piernas. La atracción no discrimina entre hombres y mujeres, por lo que el sentimiento de culpa naciente entre cada miembro de una pareja no va acompañado de celos. Disimulo la gracia que me causa el hecho y sigo buscando a mi presa.

Hay un chico que me llama la atención en especial. Un joven de profundos ojos amatistas que reflejan un conglomerado de _pecados _nacientes en su ser, lo que llama bastante la atención; un corto cabello negro; tez clara, aunque no tan pálida como la mía; y un cuerpo con bastantes atributos… Una muy buena presa.

Particularmente, no necesito llamarlo de la manera que suelo hacerlo. Él sólo viene a mí… Al juzgar por las apariencias, es un buen amante y un Casanova… No tiene vergüenza y se ve que tiene práctica.

_- Buenas noches. ¿me permitiría acompañarla con una buena copa de vino?_- Al parecer tenía toda la razón en mi pronóstico, pero como dije, mi _juego _no es mitigado por el de otro.

_- Independiente de mi repuesta, quien guste de un buen vino no debe negárselo –_ Una sonrisa juguetona se escapó de mis labios mientras apoyaba mis codos en labarra para seguir apreciando las tácticas de mi invitado y aprovechar de destacar un poco más mis atributos que florecieron aún más en el inicio de esta _vida._

_- ¿Una conocedora debo suponer?_

_- Solo una fiel degustante del rojo elixir._

Creo que no esperaba mi respuesta. Quizás se había acostumbrado a que las mujeres le comentaran su vida y el por qué de su preferencia. Banalidades.

Para no perder la línea que él pensaba que mantenía, se sentó en la silla adyacente a la mía e imitó mi posición, lo cual definí como un desafío.

_- ¿Y cómo debo llamar a tan elocuente señorita?_

_- ¿Es que acaso piensa que mi nombre le dirá con quién está tratando?- _Siempre he tenido un cierto recelo en descubrir mi nombre, a menos que sea a alguien que convertiré en sirviente-_ Digamos que nunca se deja de conocer a las personas._

Mantuvo silencio un momento para luego dar paso a las rutinarias y superficiales preguntas que siempre se hacen.

_- ¿No le gustaría ir a bailar, "Máscarada"?_

_- ¿"Máscarada"? ¿ A qué debo atribuir el uso de tal apodo en mí?- _Me sorprendió mucho el uso de ese apodo, y no solo por la facilidad con que lo pensó, sino por el trasfondo que le podía dar mi acompañante.

_- Al hecho de que una persona que_ _no quiere decir su nombre porque no todo su ser se basa en éste, se debe a que hay algo más profundo que lo que deja ver. Es como una máscara.- _Con tal argumento me dejó bastante sorprendida, por lo que solo pude sonreír con un dejo de derrota, pero sin olvidar que el juego continúa…. Este chico se me hace más interesante a cada instante.

_- Siendo así, se me hace pertinente bailar con usted….._

_- No me hables de usted, solo dime Miroku._

_- Está bien, Miroku. Mas, siendo que yo acepté, me parece pertinente que tu cumplas una petición._

_- ¿Y cuál sería?- _Dijo cambiando la cara de satisfacción que mantenía en los pasados minutos.

Me acerqué a su oído sensualmente, le tomé el hombro con una mano y en susurro le dije "_Vamos a un lugar más apartado" _para luego morder suavemente su lóbulo. Lo guié debido a que no regresaba en un ciento por ciento del shock en que quedó luego de mis acciones. Puedo ser muy impulsiva cuando quiero algo que me cautiva, en especial si con eso vuelvo a tener el control.

Nos fuimos a un lugar apartado del pub en donde no había mucha gente, pero que de todas formas se escuchaba música. Comenzaron a bailar de una manera bastante provocativa, la cual a los dos nos agradaba bastante. Yo me movía delicadamente sin dejar escapar las oportunidades en que nuestros ojos de toparan, dándole unas miradas de lujuria que lo incitaran a más.

Nos acercábamos con el ritmo de la música, lo que nos dejó rápidamente al ras del otro. Él me miraba extasiado, mientras que yo jugaba con sus deseos ofreciéndole mi boca diminutos instantes hasta que lo besé, primero suevamente para luego adentrarme a su boca de forma más pasional. Las caricias en el cuerpo de cada uno propinados por el otro no se hicieron esperar, subiendo la temperatura a cada segundo que pasaba.

Me tomó la pierna por la abertura de mi falda y yo me adentré en su camisa. Sin poder más a sus instintos, detuvo nuestro beso.

_- ¿No te gustaría ir a otra parte?- _La primera parte de mi misión estaba completa.

Espero que les haya agradado la primera parte de este nuevo fic. Creo que dará para varios capítulos más, pero necesito saber si alguien lo está leyendo y las opiniones al respecto.


End file.
